


Believe

by Oxygen_Neutron



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго потерял силы, но Ренджи продолжает приходить к нему</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом выделены мысли Ичиго, по совместительству - это перевод песни, весьма вольный и адаптированный, но смысл сохранен

За окном идет дождь. Слышно, как капли барабанят по стеклу, по крыше, срываются с края карниза и гулко бьют по металлическому козырьку, отбивая неустойчивый ритм. В комнате темно, и я могу видеть только твой силуэт. Ты одетый лежишь на кровати поверх одеяла, отвернувшись к стене. У тебя в наушниках свой собственный ритм, и ты не слышишь, как тяжелые капли стучатся в окно. Я бы решил, что ты спишь, если бы не слышал, как ты иногда шепотом подпеваешь солисту. Я не знаю песен, которые ты слушаешь, их язык мне не понятен, но мне кажется, они грустные. С тех пор, как ты потерял свои силы, тебя словно окутало серым облаком печали и тоски. Ты стал замкнутым, нелюдимым, почти ни с кем не общаешься, даже с Чадом и Иноуэ. Она очень переживает по этому поводу, но не решается спрашивать тебя. Я бы мог рассказать ей, но не уверен, что окажусь прав. Ведь ты сам сказал, что не желаешь больше видеть ни меня, ни все наше шинигамское отродье. И я перестал приходить. По крайней мере, в гигае. Но я все равно прихожу в духовной форме и подолгу сижу на полу в твоей комнате, прислонившись к стене, и наблюдаю за тобой. И меня всегда мучает один вопрос... О чем ты думаешь, Ичиго?

_I’m still trying to figure out_  
 _How to tell you I was wrong_  
 _I can’t fill the emptiness inside since you’ve been gone_  
 _So is it you or is it me?_  
 _I know I said things that I didn’t mean_  
 _But you should’ve known me by now_  
 _You should’ve known me…_  
~  
 _Я до сих пор пытаюсь сообразить, как сказать тебе, что я был не прав. Когда ты ушел, внутри меня образовалась пустота, словно в груди снова появилась дыра холлоу, и я не в силах ничем ее заполнить. Не знаю, в тебе дело или во мне... Но я точно знаю, что слишком много тогда наговорил тебе. И на самом деле, я так не считаю. Но ведь ты уже должен был к тому времени узнать меня настолько, чтобы понять это..._

___  
Я все время думаю о тебе. Я не могу вычеркнуть тебя из своей жизни так легко, как это сделал ты. Но я все еще надеюсь, что ты тогда сказал все это сгоряча. Мне не верится, что ты так просто смог отказаться от всего, что между нами было. Ведь я точно знаю, твои чувства были искренними. Я видел это в твоих глазах, а они не умеют лгать. Такие чувства нельзя просто так стереть – как слезу со щеки, как каплю крови с губ. Это рана в груди, которая будет кровоточить, как ни стирай с нее кровь, пока не затянется, не покроется коркой. И даже когда заживет, на ее месте останется шрам, который будет вечным напоминанием о том, что было когда-то...  
Я не верю, что все, что ты сказал мне тогда – правда. Ты слишком старательно отводил взгляд, когда говорил, что хочешь, чтобы я навсегда исчез из твоей жизни. Но я исполнил твое желание, пусть даже и не веря в его искренность.

_If you believed_  
 _When I said_  
 _I’d be better off without you_  
 _Then you never really knew me at all_  
 _If you believed_  
 _When I said_  
 _That I wouldn’t be thinking about you_  
 _You thought you knew the truth but you’re wrong_  
 _You’re all that I need_  
 _Just tell me that you still believe_  
~  
 _Если ты поверил, когда я сказал, что мне будет лучше без тебя, то ты просто никогда не знал меня по-настоящему. Если ты и вправду решил, что я не буду думать о тебе, то ты ошибаешься. Ты – все, что мне нужно. Просто дай мне понять, что все еще можешь верить мне._

___  
Как же мне сейчас хочется прикоснуться к тебе. Ощутить под пальцами твою мягкую кожу, провести ладонью вдоль позвоночника, дотронуться губами до жилки, бьющейся у тебя на шее, прикусить мочку уха. Скользнуть руками вниз, туда, где разгорается нестерпимый жар. Услышать, как ты тихо стонешь, когда я обхватываю ладонью твой член, как ты втягиваешь ноздрями воздух, когда я вхожу в тебя, и как шумно выдыхаешь, спустя несколько секунд. Слизнуть каплю пота, бегущую у тебя по шее, и после – поцеловать нежную кожу, втянуть губами, слегка прикусив. Двигаться плавно и размеренно, чувствуя, как ты сжимаешь меня в себе. Ощущать дрожь твоего тела. Срывать с губ вздохи и стоны. Слышать свое имя, которое ты шепчешь едва слышно, на грани восприятия. Видеть, как крепко ты зажмуриваешься, когда кричишь и кончаешь, впиваясь ногтями мне в спину…

_I can’t undo the things that led us to this place_  
 _But I know there’s something more to us than our mistakes_  
 _So is it you or is it me_  
 _I know I’m so blind when we don’t agree_  
 _But you should’ve known me by now_  
~  
 _Я не могу вернуться в прошлое и исправить все, из-за чего мы оказались в таком положении. Но я уверен, наши ошибки – это не главное. И есть что-то гораздо большее. Не важно, в тебе ли дело или во мне. Когда мы ссоримся, я просто слепну и ничего не замечаю вокруг себя. Но ведь ты уже должен был хорошо изучить меня..._

___  
Я сижу на полу в твоей комнате, прислонившись к стене, и разглядываю твой еле различимый в темноте силуэт. Слушаю, как капли отбивают свой ритм, и как ты иногда шепчешь непонятные мне слова. И я собирался просидеть так до глубокой ночи, а потом встать и как обычно уйти через окно, которое ты по привычке не запираешь, но... Но я поддаюсь внезапному порыву, поднимаюсь, подхожу к кровати и опускаюсь на колени рядом с ней. Ты так близко. Мне слышно, что играет у тебя в наушниках. Ты всегда любил иностранный рок. Ты лежишь ко мне спиной, и я не вижу твоего лица, но ясно представляю, как шевелятся твои губы, беззвучно подпевая песне. Вдруг ты переворачиваешься на другой бок и смотришь прямо на меня. На секунду меня охватывает ощущение, что ты можешь меня видеть. Мое сердце начинает колотиться быстрее, но уже через мгновение ты переводишь взгляд куда-то вниз и в сторону, и я понимаю, что это не так. Это невозможно, ты потерял свои силы. Ты не почувствуешь, даже если столкнешься со мной на улице. Ты просто пройдешь сквозь меня. Но ведь я могу прикоснуться к тебе…  
Я поднимаю руку и невесомо провожу пальцами по твоей щеке. Твоя кожа горячая и мягкая, как и раньше. А губы сухие и обветренные. Я сдерживаю себя, чтобы не наклониться и не поцеловать тебя. Ведь ты все равно этого не почувствуешь, а мне это только причинит боль…  
Ты такой красивый. И даже привычная морщинка между бровей, которая, кажется, стала еще глубже, не портит твоей красоты. Мне всегда нравилось проводить по ней пальцем, когда ты спал, и видеть, как она постепенно разглаживается. Твое лицо тогда становилось таким умиротворенным. От одного взгляда на тебя в такие моменты в моей душе наступало спокойствие. А сейчас в ней беснуется ураган, который лишь хорошая битва способна унять на время. Но адреналин и азарт от схватки лишь заглушают душевную тоску. Позволяют ненадолго отвлечься, забыться, не думать о тебе. О твоих словах. О твоих глазах, которые не умеют лгать. О том, что, возможно, ты тоже думаешь обо мне. Мне так не хватает тебя, Ичиго…

_Cuz you’re all that I want_  
 _Don’t you even know me at all_  
 _You’re all that I need_  
 _Just tell me that you still believe_  
~  
 _Ведь ты - все, чего я хочу. Неужели ты никогда не знал меня по-настоящему? Ты - все, что мне нужно. Просто дай мне понять, что все еще можешь верить мне._

___  
Я уже хочу подняться и уйти, когда ты вдруг накрываешь ладонью мою руку. Я замираю, боясь даже дышать. Сердце колотится так, что кажется, оно сейчас разорвет грудную клетку. Я смотрю, как ты медленно проводишь пальцами по своей щеке, повторяя мое собственное движение, а потом закрываешь глаза. Твои губы шевелятся, но на этот раз ты не подпеваешь песне. То, что ты произносишь, разливается теплом у меня в груди, даря надежду снова обрести спокойствие. Ты тихо шепчешь:  
\- Вернись, Ренджи...

 

Skillet – Believe

I’m still trying to figure out  
How to tell you I was wrong  
I can’t fill the emptiness inside since you’ve been gone  
So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn’t mean  
But you should’ve known me by now  
You should’ve known me

[Chorus:]  
If you believed  
When I said  
I’d be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn’t be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you’re wrong  
You’re all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

I can’t undo the things that led us to this place  
But I know there’s something more to us than our mistakes  
So is it you or is it me  
I know I’m so blind when we don’t agree  
But you should’ve known me by now

[Chorus]

Cuz you’re all that I want  
Don’t you even know me at all  
You’re all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe


End file.
